fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Katharina
Alicia Katharina (アリシア=カテリーネ Arishia Katerīna) is a new character that appears in Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. Alicia will be one of the members of "Voluspa Seventh Chord", and also one of the main characters of the game. Appearance To be added. Personality To be added. History To be added. Synopsis To be added. Powers and Abilities Miracle *'Artificial Intelligence Stuffed Doll ≪Toy Box≫' (人工知能ヌイグルミ≪トイ・ボックス≫): A doll that has the ability to talk without the use of ventriloquism and move at its own will. Alicia is always seen carrying it in her arms wherever she goes. *'Artificial Intelligence Stuffed Doll ≪Pandora Box≫' (人工知能ヌイグルミ≪パンドラ・ボックス≫): Toy Box increase dramatically in size, so that it is even many times bigger than Irmfrid. It is the true form of Toy Box after being filled by despair.Its true identity is the "failure project" of Voluspa and thrown away after created since it is "useless as it is a failure product". It has many negative energy inside it. Pandora Box is now greedy for Runes infinitely,and has lost its mind completely, so it will consume any dark energy from anyone, including its owner, Alicia. It will consume Alicia's life force until she is dead. Pandora Box causes harm to surrounding by simply walks, and attacks using his large uppercut in this form. *'Scythe of Hope 《Elpis》'(希望の鎌《エルピス》)：It is the "end product of dark" which Pandara Box condense deep inside it. Its concept is "the dark that is deeper than dark". From rune to anything,they can be converted into a scythe that slashes despair of dark.It is a device that connects the user and Pandara Box, converting life force from the holder of this to Pandara Box. * Other Armaments *'Barrier Jacket' (能力無効 (バリア・ジャケット) baria jaketto; Japanese for "Ability Invalidity"): The Kisekitsukai's ultimate defense against the Mahoutsukai's magic. All the Kisekitsukai wear the barrier jacket in order to render the effects of the Mahoutsukai's magic useless.However any magic which does not affect the Kisekitsukai directly have full effect. *'Robotics Notes' (機械仕掛けの戦闘空間 (ロボティクス・ノーツ) robotikusu nōtsu; Japanese for "Mechanical Battle Space Device"): The Kisekitsukai's device that allows them to create their own battle space similar to that of Odin's Eye Space. Each Kisekitsukai space has a different theme depending on their attributes or what gives them the most advantage in battle. All Kisekitsukai are also given the ability to enter another Kisekitsukai's battle space or fight their own battles inside it. Alicia's robotics notes space is Abend Alpträume (闇に沈む傀儡の遊園地 (アーベントアルブ・トラウム) ābentoarubu toraumu; Japanese for "Amusement Park of Puppets Shrouded in Darkness", German for "Evening Nightmare"), a battle space that resembles an amusement park. The park is filled with attractions that are able to automatically attack Alicia's enemies. Runes *'Link Slash' (融合切断 (リンクスラッシュ) rinku surasshu; Japanese for "Fusion Cutting"): The ability that all the Kisekitsukais have. This ability allows them to sever the link between the Mahoutsukai and their Magic (weapons). This will result turning them back to human again as all their mana is drained from them. *'Pyxis' (おいでよ闇の眷属 (ピュクシス) pyukushisu; Japanese for "Come on, ''f''ollowers of the Darkness"): Alicia summons many dolls from Toy Box, and commands them to attack the opponent. The dolls launch themselves in a straightforward attack towards their target. Although each of the dolls are weak, Alicia usually summon them in large quantity so that their large amount give a huge pressure to opponent. * Dark Flame Punch: Toy Box transforms into the gigantic Pandora Box and swings an uppercut at its opponent. A large meteor-like ball of purple and yellow flames collide into its opponent. Other Abilities *To be added. Trivia *Coincidentally, when you read down her battle status, the letters spell out the word "DEAD". The word "DEAD" may represent her since she is seen wielding a scythe of some sort, making her seem like a reaper. Also, her attribute is darkness, which may represent death. *Alicia's Mahoutsukai counterpart is Hinako Takamine. Category:Voluspa Seventh Chord Category:Kadenz fermata's Main Characters Category:Female characters Category:Kisekitsukai __NOEDITSECTION__